Golf club heads have been modified in a great variety of ways to improve certain characteristics of the club. This has often been done by providing inserts in the ball striking surface of the club head, but in some instances has been accomplished by modifying the entire club head.
In some instances, composite materials have been used to accomplish this objective. An example of this is the high friction inserts introduced by Carbite, Inc. in 1991 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,425, Niskanen, et al., which discloses metal matrix composites and/or ceramic matrix composite materials where the golf club head or the insert in the ball striking face includes a solid mixture of various materials.